


Now he just uses what he saw on a grave

by h_28731



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_28731/pseuds/h_28731
Summary: The Askr trio wants to find out more about the mysterious man that claims to be called Líf. Is Líf his real name? Or is he someone else entirely?





	Now he just uses what he saw on a grave

"Alfonse. That is your name."  
What did he say? Alfonse?  
Lífs eyes were cemented on the prince trying to figure out how he had gotten that foolish idea.  
"No", he said after short hesitation.  
"I am not you. Just as you are not me."  
Sharena turned to her brother.  
"Alfonse? What... What does this mean?"  
He didn't say anything. Sharenas question was left unanswered as Líf turned to leave.  
This was not worth his time. He would try to kill Alfonse later on surely enough. No need to hurry things up.  
The words of the Askran prince kept repeating in his head.  
Things that he took as clues for his conclusion. It didn't make sense. Surely he knew.  
"You. You know things aren't that simple."  
With those words Líf was gone. 

It took a while until the order had found Líf and Thrasir again. They hadn't been looking as much for them as for an exit out of this alternate Askr. There they stood. Ready to begin the battle against who was maybe the founder of their kingdom, maybe even Alfonse or someone else altogether.  
"I will kill every last one of you."  
Líf sounded determined as he drew his sword, Sökkvabekkr. A sword that was cruel and had taken many lives of who came before the order of heroes and citizens of their Askr and maybe even other world's.  
"Tell us who you are first, if you are not me."  
A request Líf would come after if only he could.  
They wouldn't believe him. Many things he himself had forgotten as well. How would he even begin to tell them.  
"It does not matter. You shall die. Who I am is of no use to you."  
Why were they so determined to find out? What advantage would this information give them?  
"Líf, or whatever your name is, to us it matters. It may not give us an advantage in battle but at least some clarity."  
A unexpected sigh could be heard.  
"I am neither Líf nor am I you, Alfonse. I am both and neither."  
Alfonse, Sharena and Anna exchanged confused looks. "Both? How is that possible?" Anna was right. It wouldn't be possible. Usually.  
"I am Askr. And with that I am everyone who has Askran blood running through their veins."  
A moment of silence followed as the order tried to process things.  
"Is this true? Are you really the very dragon Líf had a pact with?"  
"Yes, I gave him power. And I even created the illusion of the very Askr we stand in right now. But know that it does not matter if you understand or not. You are dead already."  
With that he charged forward and a heated battle began.  
Neither Alfonse or Sharena and not even Anna could keep a clear head during the fight. They somehow managed to win this time thanks to the help of strong heroes helping them.  
Líf, or rather Askr, without a word stepped in a portal and left with what was left of his troups.  
Why did Hel disguise Askr as Líf?  
Was Thrasir also just disguised and in reality not Thrasir either but instead Embla?  
It didn't make sense. Nothing seemed to make sense. But this didn't matter as much. What really mattered was to defeat Hel once and for all.

After regrouping with the rest they followed through the portal not knowing where they would end up. But following Askr was the only thing they could do to find out more. Maybe even how to kill Hel. She had to have a weak point. And someone in some world must know about it or have written it down.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on  
> [this](https://summoner-kentauris.tumblr.com/post/185531730236)
> 
> the title is from Trapdoor - Twenty One Pilots


End file.
